


First Developments

by sweetrosei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, hints of asexual Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosei/pseuds/sweetrosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin gets closer to Levi through a series of firsts. </p><p>For Canonverse Eruri Week 2016 Day 3: First Times</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Developments

The first time Levi broke down in Erwin’s office, Erwin had been stunned. Levi had been talking as normal, acting as if the losses in yesterday's mission weren’t affecting him, when tears had started spilling mid-sentence. Levi had tried to keep going, not faltering in his sentence until Erwin stood up. He crossed by his desk and walked to Levi. Unsure of their boundaries, he only put his hands on Levi’s shoulders. Levi had looked down, resolutely not facing Erwin as the tears continued to fall.  

“Levi.” Erwin began but stopped as Levi shook his head. Levi pulled out a handkerchief, blew his nose, grimaced, straightened, and left Erwin’s office. 

~

When Erwin first held Levi, it was after another bad mission. They’d lost a lot of people and Levi was in Erwin’s office again. It had become the norm; whether the mission went well or not, Levi would join Erwin in his office that or the next evening. They’d always end up sat on the sofa, occasionally with a drink. Sometimes they sat in silence, sometimes they talked about those they’d lost, sometimes Levi would cry. Always, he recovered quickly and acted like nothing had happened. This time, however, he didn’t seem able to stop himself. Not only had the mission gone badly but they’d lost someone who Erwin knew reminded Levi of Isabel. It brought his old pain back again.  

Erwin didn’t hesitate as he put an arm around Levi’s shoulders. Levi tensed for a second before relaxing and leaning closer. Erwin was pleased that his comfort trumped any potential embarrassment Levi may have felt. He decided to try a little more and pulled Levi slightly closer so he could wrap his other arm around him. Levi was surprisingly pliable and moved closer with no protest. After a moment, Levi settled more comfortably into Erwin's arms, with his forehead against Erwin's chest. It wasn't _that_ comfortable, since Levi had only moved his top half and was leaning in a little awkwardly, but apparently he was okay with that. Erwin held Levi while he let the rest of his tears fall.  

After that, whenever Levi came by Erwin's after a bad mission, Erwin got in a habit of putting his arm around Levi's shoulders from the start. Levi never complained, not even when Erwin often pulled him closer.  

~

It was an unremarkable day when Levi first stayed in Erwin's room 'til the early hours of the morning. It hadn't been after a bad mission or before they were about to embark on one. It had just been a regular training day. Levi had dropped by Erwin's to return a book he'd borrowed and they had ended up chatting. Erwin was sat at his bedroom desk and Levi had started by leaning against the doorframe but soon moved to sit on Erwin's bed. After a few hours, Erwin joined him sat on the bed. They'd initially been talking about the book, then it moved to Survey business, and somehow ended up on memories. Both of them shared more than they had before and Erwin felt a lot closer to Levi for it. It was the first of many nights spent talking intimately in Erwin's room. They grew closer and closer each time and it wasn't long before Erwin realised he'd fallen in love.  

~

They'd been having their late night talks for a little over 7 months when Levi confessed something Erwin had suspected for a long time. It was the first time he'd ever talked about it with Erwin. It started with Levi noticing a stain on Erwin's desk, left over from something Erwin had spilled and not fully wiped up the day before. Levi had begun cleaning it as soon as he spotted it and Erwin moved his work out of the way to give Levi better access. They'd already been talking intimately for an hour so Erwin felt perhaps it was time to take the risk and ask. 

"Levi, why do you clean so much?" 

At first, Levi had brushed the question off with a typical insult about others' hygiene, but Erwin gently pushed and it led to Levi sat on Erwin's bed again, looking a little uncomfortable. It wasn’t until Erwin sat next to him that he started talking again. He explained how he always felt that something bad would happen, someone would die, if he didn’t clean everything. It would be his fault if he didn’t clean. He could’ve prevented it. Sometimes, he didn't sleep at all before missions because he was up all night checking everything was spotless. Erwin was surprised by the severity of Levi’s obsession. He'd had no idea how bad it was, Levi hid it so well.  

That was the first time Levi told Erwin the truth about his cleaning. Shortly after that, Erwin started helping Levi to control his compulsions. 

~

Erwin had meant to keep his feelings secret. He couldn’t risk it causing problems on the field. As it turned out, even as a secret it caused problems on the field.  

Erwin watched as Levi crashed to the ground, his wire cut by a titan. Erwin’s heart jolted and he rushed his forward without thinking. He narrowly avoided the arm of the same titan as he reached down, grabbing Levi from the ground and pulling him up. Levi scrambled onto Erwin’s horse, clinging on enough for them to get away. It had been close but they'd made it.  

Once they were back at base, after Levi's broken leg had been set, Levi was furious. He couldn’t understand why Erwin, the _commander_ , would risk himself like that. Survey needed him and he couldn't go throwing his life away to save just one soldier. It was a miracle Erwin got out alive. 

“I’m sorry. I’m in love with you.” Erwin confessed in the middle of Levi's fury, stunning him into silence.  

Levi watched Erwin for a few minutes, assessing the situation. His voice was soft when he finally spoke. “You idiot.” 

Erwin couldn’t help a small smile. “I know.” 

Levi reached out with a sigh and pulled Erwin closer, resting his head against Erwin’s arm. He made Erwin promise never to put Levi before the good of humanity and the team again. They needed Erwin. Levi knew what he’d signed up for.  

~

Their late night chats took on a different edge after that. Now, instead of just sitting in the bed, they ended up leaning against each other or curled together. They didn’t talk about it but Erwin knew; Levi felt the same as he did.  

Erwin smiled down at the beautiful sight at his side one night. Levi was curled up with him, half sleep on his shoulder. He looked so relaxed and comfortable like that. Erwin couldn’t help appreciating how beautiful Levi was. He raised a hand and gently stroked it over Levi’s cheek. It seemed a shame to wake him but Levi hadn’t stayed the night before and Erwin wasn't sure if he would want to now.  

Levi opened his eyes at the touch. His expression remained relaxed and soft. Erwin felt a jolt in his heart  and knew what he had to do. Levi knew it too; his eyes were giving Erwin permission. Erwin leant in and Levi tilted his jaw up, confirming that Erwin had understood correctly. Everything felt so right as their lips met. The world seemed calm and perfect for once. Levi moved a hand to Erwin’s side, pulling him a little closer as the kiss continued. The kiss remained soft as Erwin leant further over Levi, getting closer to him and blocking out the outside world. Right now, all they cared about was each other and they were going to make the most of this rare peace together. 

Kissing at night became regular after that and sometimes Levi would stay the night. 6 months later, Levi finally whispered his love for Erwin. They never went any further than kissing, Levi didn’t want to and Erwin was happy with that. Erwin thought that being with Levi would make it harder to send him on the most dangerous missions but he found his worry didn’t get any worse. No matter what happened, they now had wonderful memories of each other that they wouldn't have had if they hadn’t gone for it. They had made the right decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you think.  
> If there are any particular segments of this that you'd like to see in a more detailed/longer fic, let me know. I can never write enough Eruri.


End file.
